


Принцесса и нищенка

by innokentya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: История любви принцессы и нищенки будет актуальна во все времена. Ну, а что — такой себе универсальный слезливый рассказик о преодолении множества преград на пути к друг другу. С обязательно радужным финалом. Из разряда «они вместе жили долго и умерли в один день».Кора знает другие варианты развития подобных историй.
Relationships: Cora Hale/Lydia Martin





	Принцесса и нищенка

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seli_Creston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/gifts).



> 1) Написано в рамках диавторского цитатного флешмоба c Seli_Creston. Цитата, на которую писалось, выделена полужирным курсивом.  
> 2) Canon!AU, таймлайн потерялся где-то между вторым-четвертым сезонами.

История любви принцессы и нищенки будет актуальна во все времена. Ну, а что — такой себе универсальный слезливый рассказик о преодолении множества преград на пути к друг другу. С обязательно радужным финалом. Из разряда «они вместе жили долго и умерли в один день».

Кора знает другие варианты развития подобных историй.

Как, к примеру, гребанная трагикомедия в трех частях без конкретной развязки и с относительно посредственными актерами. Ну, минимум, одной из двух. И нет, Кора не сравнивает. Это же будет сродни кощунству.

Вот вам принцесса — вернее, настоящая королева, — Лидия Мартин. Обладательница идеальной фигуры, отдельной комнаты для шмотья от известных дизайнеров и самого отвратительного характера, что как раз под стать монаршеским особам.

А вот, чуть дальше, вполне себе нищенка — вернее, не ровня королеве, — Кора Хейл. Смотрящая исподлобья, таскающая рванные джинсы, хлопковую футболку и кожаную куртку — все купленное на прошлогодней распродаже за меньше нежели сто двадцать долларов.

Разница налицо.

Но в чем-то они абсолютно не отличаются, Кора знает.

Лидия точно так же, как и она сама, тяжело дышит, пытаясь то ли увернуться, то ли насадиться глубже на скользкие от смазки пальцы; точно так же громко кричит на пике оргазма; точно так же любит засыпать в обнимку после секса, а если проснется первой, то сбегает без объяснений. Её волосы точно так же могут быть разметаны на дрянной подушке дрянного мотеля в соседнем городе; её объятия точно так же сильны и оберегающие от всех бед, она такая же… Такая же сумасшедшая, как и Кора.

~~Наверное, быть разными во всем было бы до одури скучно.~~

И при этом они все еще принцесса и нищенка.

Принцесса со множеством слуг, прихвостней и обожателей.

Нищенка с дырявыми карманами, мечтаниями и жизнью.

Говорить о балансе нет смысла. Трагикомедии никогда не заканчиваются хорошо.

На локте смыкается чья-то железная хватка. Угрюмый и серьезный взгляд исподлобья не идет Стилински, которого на долю мгновения даже становится жалко. Наверное, только поэтому Кора не проверяет его скулу на прочность своим кулаком.

— Чего тебе?

Он сопит, громко дышит и раздражает. Использует весь набор действий, доступных самой Коре. Был бы девчонкой — мог бы даже попробовать повоевать с ней за сердце принцессы.

— Вы теперь с Лидией… Того… Типа вместе?

Топчется на месте, переминается с ноги на ногу и наконец-то разжимает свои пальцы. Кора делает шаг назад.

— А тебе какая разница?

Будто бы Кора нуждается в ответе: у него — ровным счетом, как и у неё, — разве что на лбу не написано имя той, кому сердце отдано за ненадобностью. _(Это уже не принцесса, а настоящая Червонная Королева)._

— Как я и думал.

Отводит взгляд, чертыхается сквозь зубы, запускает пальцы в волосы и, кажется, готовится сбежать. По большому счету, Коре нравится Стайлз — он славный малый, но в этой ситуации она не может ему помочь. А если бы и могла, то не стала.

Место нищенки подле ног принцессы давным-давно занято навеки преданной волчицей.

Чуткий слух улавливает обрывки почти невесомых фраз, что бормочет Стилински, и Кора горько усмехается. Он успевает сделать шагов десять, убираясь восвояси, прежде чем она его окликает:

— Эй, Стайлз!

Замирает, поворачивает голову, хмурит брови, смотря вопросительно.

— **_Как ты понял, что она та единственная?_** — слова пытаются застрять посреди глотки, и их приходится едва ли не выплевывать.

Карие глаза смотрят устало и до ужаса спокойно. До ужаса спокойно звучит и тихий голос:

— **_А мне никогда не приходилось задавать себе этот вопрос._** Не задавай и ты себе, а?

Кора рефлекторно облизывает губы и медленно кивает в ответ.

Она никогда и не собиралась этого делать.

Ведь история любви принцессы и нищенки будет актуальна во все времена. И плевать, что у них не роман, а трагикомедия; и что Кора отвратительно справляется со своей ролью; и что финальная фраза этой пьесы может состоять лишь из слов «умерли в один день».

Это все абсолютно неважно.

Просто нищенка не могла выбрать себе в пару не-принцессу. Кору страшит только то, что её, кажется, действительно выбрали в ответ.

Внутренний карман куртки прожигает их совместная с Лидией фотография.

Кора не верит в Бога, но молится о том, чтобы бородатый небесный режиссер даровал им хэппи-энд.

_(Не сразу, но Он дарует)._


End file.
